


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.II

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Breed Kink, Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Smut, Top Otabek Altin, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Poor Yura can't pay his rent. What will his landlord do?





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.II

The moment Yuri returned from work, he took a quick shower and changed into his favorite pink comfy sweater. He was living in a tiny apartment in a dangerous neighborhood but he didn't mind because he had a roof over his head for him and his two cats, who meant the world to him. The only thing that worried him was that his boss wasn't paying his employees on time and he was late for the rent again. He knew that sooner or later his landlord will come knocking on his door barking threats.

He shivered to the thought of having to face his landlord again. Yuri was an umated omega, alone in this world. He had no one to protect him. On the other hand, his landlord was an alpha, an unmated one and Yuri had seen how he checks him out every time they meet at the front door or when Yuri returns home. His landlord was big and strong and if he wanted to have Yuri, he could do it without much struggle. 

He pushed the thought away. This wasn't the time to think about this. Now it was his time to relax with his two cats on the couch while watching TV. 

Suddenly, his doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he just approached the door slowly and stuck his ear on it trying to catch a sound. He wouldn't answer the door. No way. In the neighborhood he was living even answering the door could mean trouble. Just then, he heard the voice he was wishing he wouldn't have to hear. 

"Mr Plisetsky, I know you're home. Open the door, please."

Yuri jumped back. It was his landlord. Yuri was afraid of him. Even thinking of him made his feet feel weak. He didn't want to open but he had no other choice. His landlord would call the police and Yuri knew the police was corrupted. They wouldn't protect a poor omega like him. They would stand by the rich alpha's side. 

He tried not to panic. His landlord might be an alpha but he was also a person. Yuri would explain to him and he would understand like he did the last time. 

He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and opened the door. And there was his landlord dressed in leather as always. He was tall and muscular and he had dark olive skin, dark hair and black piercing eyes. He was the epitome of a dominant alpha male.

"Good evening, Mr Altin. How can I help you?" 

The alpha smirked. "Yuri." He took a step ahead and Yuri took a step back. "You thought you could hide from me, didn't you? I saw you returning home."

"No, Mr Altin. I was in the bathroom. That's why i didn't answer right away."

The alpha took one more step ahead and Yuri stepped back. Now the landlord was entirely inside his house and Yuri's heart was pounding in his chest. He was feeling so vulnerable. 

"I believe you." The landlord said. "I can't imagine a sweet boy like you lying. But do you know why I'm here?"

Yuri shook his head. "You haven't paid the rent yet, Yuri and it's not the first time this happens."

"I-I'm sorry, Mr Altin, but it's not my fault. My boss hasn't paid me yet. Please give me a few more days and I will pay the rent as always. Please."

"I can't wait." He said with a strict tone that made Yuri tremble. "In your contract it says you have to pay the rent the first 3 days of the month and you are already two weeks late. You know I can throw you out right now, if I want to? And what will a beautiful unmated omega, like you, do wondering alone after dark in this neighborhood? The alphas will find you and will rape your sweet hole and mouth for hours and they will probably keep you there and turn you into a whore to work for them. They'll turn you into a perfect omega slut."

Yuri was shaking and had tears in his eyes. "Pl-please don't throw me out, Mr Altin. I beg of you. I have no family. I have nowhere to go. Just give me a few days and I'll pay you."

The alpha closed the door behind him and the sound of it made Yuri jumped back scared. "I have an offer. I'm sure you've noticed how I look at you. I don't try to hide it. I like you. It's not very often that I get to see an omega as sweet and beautiful like you. So, my offer goes like this. I won't ask for this month's rent, if you give me a blowjob."

Yuri didn't want to do it. He didn't want to be anywhere near the alpha's dick. "I-I don't know, Mr Altin. I am a virgin. I have never given a blowjob. I'm afraid I would let you down. Please, give me a few more days. My boss will pay me until then."

"It's either this or you're out of the house now. "

Yuri wrapped his hands around himself and shook his head. "No, no, I don't want to live on the street. Please Mr Altin, just a few more days."

"Come on, Yuri. What is one blowjob compared to a whole rent? Once I cum down your throat, I'll be gone and you'll have your entire salary for yourself."

Yuri thought about it. He didn't want to spend the night on the streets. He had heard all those awful stories about what happened to omegas who happened to wonder in the dark around here. No, leaving the house wasn't an option and he could really use some extra cash for a time of need. 

"Only one blowjob?"

"Yes and then you won't see me until the next month."

"Ok then." Yuri replied shyly. He tried to calm his nerves. It was just one blowjob. He had watched porn, he knew what he was supposed to do. It would last a few minutes and then he would be free. 

"Take of your sweater and kneel." The alpha ordered. 

"My sweater?"

"You don't want to stain it with my cum, do you?"

Yuri shook his head and took his sweater off. He wasn't wearing any underwear, so now he was completely naked and vulnerable with his landlord in his house. He kneeled and the alpha unzipped his pants. His cock was already erected and it was truly gigantic, like those Yuri had seen in porn. He placed his pale fingers around it and stroked it twice, proceeding to give kitten licks to the tip. 

The landlord growled. "That's it. Start slow."

"I-I don't know what to do next, Mr Altin."

"Open your mouth wide."

Yuri did and the alpha shoved half of his dick in his mouth. "Close your lips around my cock and suck." 

Yuri did as he was told. 

"Now go back and forth and keep sucking and try to take my cock deeper."

Yuri tried. He really did but after a certain point he gagged. "I- I don't think I can take you any deeper, Mr Altin." He looked into the landlord's eyes and it felt like he was ravaging him with his eyes.  

The alpha let out a sinister laugh, he grabbed him by the hair, keeping his head steady and began thrusting into his mouth, reaching the back of his throat with each thrust. 

Yuri gagged and could barely breath. He wanted to stop but he was at the alpha's complete mercy. 

The landlord moaned loudly. "Look at that. My huge cock fucking your virgin mouth and turning you into a cock sucking slut. Oh... You look so good with my cock buried down your throat like this. Oh..."

Tears were running down Yuri's eyes and saliva down his cheek. He could barely breath when he felt thick hot cum spilling inside his mouth. Then the cock was out of his mouth and the rest of the cum was on his face. 

The alpha rubbed his cock on Yuri's face spreading the cum all over it. "You look so dirty converted in my cum. I can't wait to fuck your virgin whole as well."

Yuri froze in terror. "But- but you said only one blowjob."

The alpha kneeled in front of the omega. He looked at him with his ice cold eyes and smirked. "I lied. " he whispered.

Yuri tried to flee but the landlord was too fast and too strong. He caught him immediately and pushed him down on the floor on all fours. Yuri tried to move but it was impossible. The alpha mounted him and laugh. "You seriously thought I would have a sweet omega like you naked in front of me and I wouldn't fuck them? You are so naive but that's why you turn me on so badly."

Yuri was sobbing. "Please, Mr Altin, let me go. No alpha will ever want me, if I lose my virginity." The omega felt the landlord's dick brushing over his hole and shuddered. 

"Then maybe I should keep you for myself." The alpha replied and thrusted deep into Yuri. The omega cried in pain as he felt the huge cock splitting him in two and hitting his cervix, making his dizzy. "It's deep. It's so deep inside me, Mr Altin. No, please."

The alpha kept thrusting into Yuri and moaning loud. "Your virgin whole takes my cock so perfectly. You are so wet and so tight. I will keep you for myself. I will plant my seed in you and turn you into my personal broodmare."

Yuri hated what was happening but his body was reacting to the alpha's pheromones. Soon, his sobs and cries were half because of pain and half because of pleasure. "Mr, Altin, please." He had no idea what he was pleading about. 

"I will turn you into my personal slut, my fucktoy. Always ready for my cock and always heavy with my pups. I can't wait to see your belly swelling with my seed. I will fuck you raw even then."

"Alpha..." Yuri moaned, feeling pleasure spreading from his stretched hole all over his body. "Alpha. It's so deep. So deep inside me. "

"Wanna tell you a secret, slut? I planned this. I approached your boss, an alpha, and asked him not to pay you. I wanted to make you desperate and I did it." The alpha pulled Yuri's hair and pulled him up, his back crushing into the alpha's chest. The change of the angle made Yuri scream and quiver. The alpha licked his ear and whispered. "I wanted to devour you from the very first moment I saw you and I did it. Look at you impaled by my cock, moaning like a bitch in heat."

"Alpha...Alpha... It'so big. It's so good. So good." Yuri whimpered.

"You are mine. Say it."

"I'm yours, alpha. I'm yours entirely." and like this Yuri felt his body spasm and ripples of pleasure ravaging him, coming all over his belly and his chest. After a few seconds the alpha came too deep inside Yuri's ass. 

Yuri laid on the floor when he felt a warm towel cleaning him. He opened his eyes and saw Beka smiling warmly at him. 

"Beka, come cuddle with me." He whined. 

"Just a second, baby. I'm getting rid of the towel."

He opened his eyes again and Beka wasn't there. "Beka? Where are you?"he whined again. 

Otabek emerged from the bathroom. "I'm here, baby. Come on. Let's get you away from the cold floor." He scooped him up bridal style and brought him to the bed. He laid on the bed and pulled Yuri into his arms. Yuri wrapped his hand around Otabek's middle and buried his face on his warm chest. 

"Yura, do you want me to get you something to wear?"

Yuri shook his head. "I wanna feel your skin."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah."

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

Yuri hesitated.

"Baby, please. If something bothers you, I need to know, so that I can help. I'm your husband. I'm supposed to help you."

Yuri took a deep breath "I was thinking, you know how we use breeding as a kink? I had a dream I was pregnant and it felt so wonderful. I think I want that for real. I want a baby, Beka. When I felt your cum inside me earlier, I wished it would breed me even though I know I am on birth control."

Otabek smiled. "But you still have a couple of years until you retire."

"So? I can retire earlier. We've been married for a few years. Maybe now is the right time."

"Why don't we get some sleep now and talk about this tomorrow with a clear head?"

"Ok. But tell me one thing. Do you want babies with me, Beka?"

Otabek cupped his chin. "Yura, I want everything with you. I just want you to be sure about it, especially since your career is at stake here."

Yuri smiled. "I love you, Beka."

"I love you too, Yura."

"By the way, you were ridiculously hot as and an evil landlord. I swear I got hard the moment I saw you at the door."

"Now that you mentioned it. I think Oxana, the old lady next door heard some parts of our conversation."

"Shit!!! She'll tell everyone in the building. We need to move."

"I say we fuck even louder from now on and make her life a living hell."

Yuri chuckled. "Damn! I fucking adore you, Beka."

Otabek hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead. "So do I, baby. So do I. "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've been away for so long but life has been hard on me lately. I do have plans for more of Yuri's fantasies and I will try to post more frequently.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
